brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Fool Joker
Joker a.k.a. Fool Joker, is a character in The FEAST Saga series, he is one of the Arcana, and is one of the most mysterious characters in the game. His number of Arcana is 0, symbolizing The Fool, one of his counterparts is Orion of Eridanus due to their affinity with Uranus. He is a lead character in The Arcana Warriors spin-off videogame. And the protagonist of the sequel, Howling Soul. Appearance and Data *Gender: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Height: 185 cm (6' 1") *Weight: Unknown *Blood Type: Not analyzable *Date of birth: Unknown *Zodiac Sign: Unknown, but possibly Aquarius. *Interests: Overseeing things. *Likes: Nothing Special. *Dislikes: Nothing Special. Joker in the cutscenes is just a strange presence, in its full appearance, it has a half masculine-half feminine body (basically Androgynous), has literal white skin with black and red make-up, gray eyes, and has black and red painted nails, a black, purple and red jester outfit with a double colored jester hat and a platinum wand with gloves, in the second Ultimate Finale of The Final Act, it has an angel like appearance that covers its eyes completely, has feathered white wings and a white suit and red hair (said red hair is in his normal attire also). Personality Joker is a sassy, cheery and pretty nice character that in particular has no worries about anything, whenever the others do their thing, both violent and passive, he's the neutrality in person according to every other Arcana Warrior, and also he says if someone underestimates a possible Strong Arcana could run to the other people's defeats, however, he has a clear disinterest for anything else. However, there are two situations that he is "invincible", the first one is when it is being pissed off, he'll kill with no remorse no matter the situation, and when asking about its gender (he does refer himself with Male pronouns), the other says goodbye or another death quote, because of the other situation. And also, it has a quirk saying: "Visible, Vincible and Mortal." to any other Arcana when he is angry. He is probably the most neutral character in the game despite having the probably nicest disposition. In Arcana Warriors 2, Joker is a lot more sadistic, but shows enormous affection for his platoon. Story and Facts Is the probably unambiguous Fool Arcana Warrior, it surprises anyone and everyone, often seen in a strange form, when pissed off, he can't be defeated. It is close friends with Cart and Cross. But also tries to hang out with Genesis, and also knows Mondo, telling the others that underestimating him could run to their defeats. In Arcana Warriors, it is one of the 22 playable characters, and plays the role of a Trickster in sort. In this case, Joker is the only Arcana who wasn't apparently reborn from another person, instead, created by the imagination of younger people, especially, little kids, but also apparently was a very ancient creature, as shown in its good ending, in its neutral ending, he is pretty happy that it knows the truth now and became more open to itself and its new friends, however in the bad ending many bad memories haunt Joker, especially those from another possible hint that he had a human life in the past, but very, very longer than the others and disappears of Sadness, Mondo tried to save it but it was too late for it. In Howling Soul, he is the main protagonist, he suddenly becomes serious due to the fact that Harbinger tried to revive itself, it succeeded. In the True ending, he offers a physical sacrifice to save the others, turned out that Maya was the only one who really died, and he is on the three on the new planet eating apples, and smiling. In The Final Act, he is the first Arcana to go to earth after the previous battle to know how fun it is. It turned out to be more amusing than ever and wants to stay more time in here, knowing that the consequences would be fatal for anyone who doesn't know or fight him. Mechs/Cyber-Suit/Fighting Style Like the other Arcana he has no Cyber-suit, but has a mech, one named after his Arcana; The Fool, it doesn't pilot he, but fuses with it instead. It has a Steampunk design, contrasting other modern types such as the Ragnarök itself, unlike the other mechs, It has an interchangeable face. In Arcana Warriors it can change forms. Also transforms into a Cyberian-humanoid Hybrid, his body becomes (save for the head) demonic and cybernetic, mostly yellow and gray, his eyes have black sclera and yellow iris. He is a starter The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act- as a second representant of the Arcana Warriors. His commands are designed with Platform Games in mind. (very much like Super Smash Bros. ''series) He can change forms when fighting thanks to a special bar known as "tricky". Like Zappa from ''Guilty Gear XX, the elements come randomly, for example, in one instance, it has two flying swords (In a Ramlethal Valentine style), and another instance, it has lasers (in a Mu-12 from'' Blazblue: Continuum Shift'' fashion), His Fantastic Combos Vary, but has more than three (six to be exact). It can have at least two Ultimate Finales, the one in where it destroys the planet, and the other, when summoning into a mech called The Fool. Making him the only one who has two U. Finales in the game. Role in the Crossovers He appears as a Card and an Alternate color set for Mondo in ''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars''. And a Solo in Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X. Major Arcana Joker in The Arcana Warriors represents the 0 or 22nd, also known as The Fool, it represents a person with freedom, innocence, when reversed, represents Naivety, foolishness, and risk-taking. It is also considered that the Major Arcana is The Fool's journey from The Magician to The World, when also represents new experiences, personal growth and adventure. Fictional Voice List English *Eden Riegel (Credited as Claudia Lenz in AW series) *Felecia Angelle (Arcana Warriors ONA) Japanese *Umeka Shouji Trivia *Joker is an alternative word of Jester. **Joker also represents a Card, mainly a wild card. *It's gender could be a high debate (if this game ever exists). But refers as male. *Joker is a self-proclaimed Hipster, and often gets the flack for this. *He is voiced by a woman in the three chosen languages. Due to his androgynous nature. *In the Japanese version, Joker uses the gender neutral "Watashi.". *In the collaboration costumes, he gets a Birdo costume from Super Mario Bros. 2 (aka. Yume Koujoh Doki Doki Panic!) emphasizing the ongoing debate of Birdo's gender. Category:The Arcana Warriors characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters